The Gospel
by gallifreyan swag
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory find themselves in an abandoned museum called, The Gospel of the Universe, with every single moment of history recorded. But its visitors can't help but spit the truth uncontrollably during a quest of finding "The Gospel."
1. i

GOSPEL

Summary: The words were like fire. He could feel it raging on his tongue, rolling like spiced curry cutting it's way to his teeth. He couldn't stop its persistence to exist, just that it was beyond his control. The Truth.

**I had this idea a few days ago after beginning my re-watch of season six. Thought this would be a pretty interesting dilemma I'd like to see our TARDIS Team 2k go through. Hope you all like it. **

**I do not own Doctor Who, the show it's characters or it's iconic figures whatsoever. I just admire them with every fiber of my being.**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

Rory's tongue curled under the bitter splash of the knotted red fruit.

"Whaaa—_whhhat the hell_ is this?" He managed to squeak out through plush cheeks. He spat out his lapping tongue, scrubbing it furiously with his dry finger.

"Gallpato!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling at the strange yellow lever he could have _sworn_ wasn't there before. "From the planet, Nostros in the Galapagos Galaxy." The lever began to rumble uncontrollably, and the Doctor nervously lifted it back up. "Imagine like the islands. But not."

He ran the wrench into the side of the rusted metal bar beneath the glass floor.

"Just think, Rory. A whole league of planets, just strung up in the sky in a blanket of stars!" His thin hands slammed down on a bright blue button, springing the TARDIS into motion.

"So you just drop by some planet and picked one up?" Rory asked, clinging onto the steel banister, staring down at the masked Doctor.

"No, of course not." The Doctor shot back quickly. "That right there is a rare little fruit. And like most ancient civilizations, the people take their rarest and best fruits and sacrifice them to their _gods_."

Rory stared down at the fruit and frowned. It was a deep scarlet with a swirl of bright blue across its thin skin. Rory's half bite was drowned in a sea of pink juice that seemed to sizzle with an unknown acid. He didn't have a clue why he let the Doctor talk him into tasting it. But Amy was upstairs, sleeping and he was curious. But the fruit, if you looked at its glossy sheen against the deep fluorescent lights of the TARDIS and it's vivid blues and red, Rory could _possibly _see why someone would sacrifice this to a god they adored.

"So you're someone's god?" Rory asked, his lips still burning with the sting of the bulging red fruit.

The Doctor smiled, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and directing it towards a tangle of wires, "Everyone needs something to believe in, Mr. Pond." He pulled out a pair large silver scissors from his shirt pocket and began to snip at the wires. "Whether it's a god of thunder or just an old man tossing around in a box who swears a promise. People like truth, a gospel, to live by, to give them something if it's faith or—" he stopped snipping at a final wire. "There." He smiled, placing those scissors back into his small shirt pocket. "Maybe now I can—"

The TARDIS made a deathly jolt, sending the Doctor and Rory flying. Rory was shot to the tan leather seat strapped onto the banister he'd been clutching before, and the Doctor sent flying below the clear glass floor. The TARDIS wheezed hectically, wailing loudly, Rory now being juggled around the glass floor.

The chaos was blinding, the men being strung like ribbons through a shocking wind. When suddenly, just as quickly as it began—it stopped.

Rory was left sprawled across the small staircase, his long legs thrown askew through its openings, like leathered cheese.

The Doctor was laid across the bottom of the TARDIS, his wide green eyes blinking wildly.

"I hope that didn't wake Amy." Rory groaned, peeling himself up from the steel steps, his body aching.

"That wasn't good. _That wasn't good_." The Doctor muttered, straightening his stiffened legs and flying up the metal stairs, and hopping over to the TARDIS controls. "That wasn't good _at all_."

The Doctor's hands skated across the controls like fingers on fire.

"Wait—what happened?" Rory asked, massaging his head with the ball of his hand. His eyes began scanning across the TARDIS for the abandoned fruit that flung from his hands during the riot.

"I don't know." The Doctor murmured. "We weren't in orbit around any planets with substantial gravitational pulls…" His fingers began typing on the typewriter when a coddle of low footsteps clouded his speech as Amy waddled into view.

Her bright red nightgown was blinding in the midst of her cloud of red hair. Her skin like a ghost, smooth and milky, poured into the long silk gown, her arms folded stiffly across her small chest.

"I," She began harshly, her Scottish accent cutting like knives. "Was sleeping. And a bloody good sleep at that." She stomped down the stairs, her bare feet squealing against the glass ground. "It's been 900 years, and you still don't know how to fly this thing?"

The Doctor smiled weakly, "Actually about 700, but nevertheless, I have absolutely no idea what happened. It could have been a wormhole… or something hit us…"

Rory's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Something hit us? Can that happen?"

The Doctor typed quickly, "Of course, happens loads of times. Spare parts of broken ships, small asteroids… it's like swimming in a dirty ocean. You're bound to run into _something_." His voice trailed, his mind focused on the monitor.

"We were called." He whispered breathlessly. "Summoned. Someone essentially lassoed us through space, and forced us here."

There was a quiet that foiled between the three.

"Was is River?" Amy asked quietly.

"River? No." The Doctor chuckled darkly. "She's always extraordinarily extravagant with her calls." He sighed, reaching for his tweed jacket, and began to slide his arms into its long sleeves.

"So who would it be?" Amy asked, "Who even has that power of grabbing the TARDIS and _yanking_ it somewhere?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together excitedly before speaking, a dark smile itching on his face. "We're going to see now aren't we?"

"We are? Wait—we are?" Amy uncrossed her arms quickly, "Doctor are you sure this is safe I mean… whoever had that power has to be insanely _mean_ and have some crazy plan to basically kill you and—" She stomped her foot angrily, her voice now strained, "Besides, I'm _in my nighty._"

"And that's stopped you before?" The Doctor asked, skipping towards the TARDIS doors.

Amy grunted, reaching for her deep blue jean jacket on the coat hanger near door and combat boots tossed on the ground.

"If we get exterminated, Doctor, I'm _going to kill you_."

Rory stumbled down the stairs, his head still spinning from the disarray.

"So we're going to look for whoever pulled us here. Even if it kills us?"

The Doctor smirked, "You just now figured it out?"

He yanked the doors open, to reveal… a swamp.

It reeked of old sewage and rotting fruit. Weeping willows framed the skyline of what was a marvelous city as a golden sun began to rise in the East.

"Oh this planet," The Doctor whispered to himself proudly, "This planet," He began, directing his voice towards Amy and Rory, "Is a planet of great triumph, of great prestige, home of the greats, _this is California_."

Amy's left brow rose, "This… is California?" She asked, tucking her hands into the deep pockets of her short jacket.

"Very…" Rory began, his long nose stretching to inhale his surrounding. "Swampy."

"It's a very wonderful planet, Ponds." The Doctor snapped, "I'll pride myself on the fact that I had a lot to do with it." He took a step forward, his rugged black combat boots sinking in the deep, dampened soil.

"A beautiful race lives here, Alphatraxi." He hopped over an enlarged rock that seemed to rise from nowhere, "One of the predecessors to the Atraxi, in fact!"

"And we've met the Atraxi, right?" Rory asked, untangling himself from a damp brown vine that curled itself around his waist. "The huge in floating in the sky, right?"

The Doctor smiled, snaking through the cluster of swarming trees and bushes with grace and elegance. "Yes, those were the Atraxi."

Amy and Rory fumbled behind, clinging onto draping vines and soft, plotted ground.

"Can we go visit some cool planet now?" Amy whined, pulling a square leaf that landed on her shoulder. She could barely see where they were heading, only a wilted sign that slung from a tall brown wooden pole.

"This is a cool planet, Amelia!" The Doctor began, moving quickly up to the large sign that Amy had spot earlier. "'Turn left for museum.'" He read aloud. He coiled his body to the left, his bright green eyes searching wildly for a building. "Museum?" He began towards the west, down a trodden path that was leading into a darkened wood.

"I thought you didn't like museums." Amy said, reaching out for Rory's hand in the darkness.

"I don't dislike museums, but they rarely tell the truth. Most of the time they're lies from another man's perspective. Ask a Roman about Rome, and they're bound to sugar it up." They emerged through a wall of snarled vines to reveal a large and spectacular marble mansion.

"Wow." Rory droned, eyes trailing up to examine the magnificent building. It rose from the ground like a boulder; it's rounded edges sculpted form fine stone. Large marble columns mounted the brilliant structure up, and from the middle rose a vast gilded dome. "This is absolutely beautiful."

The Doctor cackled to himself excitedly, before beginning up the tangle of stone stairs. "Let's go have a field trip, Ponds!" He barreled up the winding stairs, Amy and Rory trailing behind.

Once they reached the top, they stopped and The Doctor began to read off of the etched stone at the front of the building.

"_The Gospel of the Universe_." He began in a boisterous voice. "_Year's zero to forever_."

They stared into the dark steel doors dusted with age.

"Forever seemed like a shot in the dark, didn't it?" Amy spat.

The sun began to warm their backs. "So a museum of the history of the universe. Been one of these before, but that was one Earth. This right here," he gestured before him, "This I'm sure will be just as amazing." He turned to them both, his eyes noticing their linked hands. "Ready to explore, lovebirds?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed to the door. With a _click_ the door snapped open.

The trio stalked inside, The Doctor stationed in front. The inside rotunda was just as vast and extravagant as its exterior. Exhibits lined the galleries, large scaled planets strung from the ceiling lined with a skin of dust. Taxidermy animals and aliens catered the walls; old Daleks and Cyberman frozen in time.

"This isn't freaky at all, _this isn't freaky at all_." Amy whispered. She slapped The Doctor on the shoulder, "Can we go now, because quite frankly, this is _really creepy_."

The Doctor ignored her, his eyes drinking in the beauty of the forgotten museum. History was all there—all of it. The Rise and Fall of the Crestonian Empire, The Beginning of the Adultu Era, The discovery of the Totecular Sonic Technology. Every moment, every heartbeat of the universe was there, and had never been more truthful.

"Amy, stop, you're stepping on my foot—" Rory barked.

"Well if they weren't so long maybe I wouldn't be stepping on them—" Amy retorted.

"Will you two stop—?" The Doctor exclaimed.

There was shuffle to the left of them, and a knocking noise.

"What was that?" Rory whispered.

The knocking noise continued, when suddenly a young woman appeared from a dark. Her eyes were sunken, her lips chapped and bleeding. Her heart shaped face was swimming in a fog of white hair and her cloudy skin yellowing with age. The youth beneath her skin had vanished, and wrinkled inhabited her face.

The Doctor reached towards her hesitantly, "Hello?" He asked quietly, his voice jumping from the walls. "Can we do anything?"

She smiled, reaching her hands out, her fingers curling in her palm, "Find it." Her brittle voice cracked. She collapsed, The Doctor ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

"Find what?" He asked, propping her bobbing up for support.

"The—The Gospel." She wheezed, "Find it, please, find _The Truth_." She collapsed in his arms, the life finally exhaling from her body.

The Doctor peered up at Amy and Rory in grief.

"Did she say find The Truth?" Amy asked, "What's that?"

The Doctor laid her body down gently, closing her bright blue eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know," He replied grimly, "But there's something here… and we're going to have to figure it out."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): And that's chapter one! I hope this turned out well enough; I spent a good amount of time outlining and stuff! I hoe there weren't too many grammatical errors. I'm not too good at that stuff, if there were any, I'm sorry and I'll try to clean that up for the future. Well, I hope you will leave some sort of review. Good or bad, anything helps. Sometimes, the worst reviews are the ones that help out the best, because they force you to shape up! (I hope that doesn't influence anyone to write a scathing review just for the heck of it!) But I'm about halfway through the second chapter, so it shouldn't be too long before I finish it up and publish it. All in all, I hope you all enjoy it, and hope you come back soon to see what happened next!**


	2. ii

**This was published, way later than I expected. SORRY! I was being lazy when it came to this because school, college applications, and my suddenly rising social life got in the way. But either way,here's the second chapter. 99% of this story is completely done, but I just need to go back through and embellish things and makes it nice and pretty, and good enough to publish. Also, thank you to the few people who reviewed the previous chapter, those really meant a lot as a writer. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

"She said something about something called "The Gospel"," Amy said quickly, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I've never heard of—Doctor, do you know what that is?"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his mop of thick brown hair, still haunted by the lifeless body in front of him. He never liked to see someone die, especially when there was nothing he could do about it.

"She wanted us to find it, like it's an object, something physical." The Doctor murmured, licking his lips, "So that should narrow it down a bit."

The woman's lifeless body was placed behind the silver kiosk, in an attempt to grant her the dignity that she so rightly deserved.

"Was she an alien?" Rory asked, pulling a spare security jacket he'd found draped over an office chair, over her inert face.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, drawing it up and down the women's body. He pulled it up to his face, extending its claw. "No, she was human." He groaned. "Very, very much, human."

Rory glanced around for his wife, "Amy?" He called out, panic claiming his voice, "Amy?"

"I'm over here, stupid face," Amy replied bitterly.

Rory followed her voice, to enter a large exhibit with towering black walls speckled with stars. There was banner, painted silver with glowing green lights that ripped through the middle, in a spectacular script that shimmered the words, "_It began with a bang. The sky emblazoned with light—fire gutting the stars into existence, burning a hole into the universe's veins. This is what we call the Big Bang." _

Amy smiled, suddenly remembering the big bang that everyone else seemed to have forgotten. The big bang that snapped her life back into sense.

"Do you ever think what would happen if we hadn't joined him?" Amy whispered to her husband. "If I'd never remembered. If he'd never shown up in the middle of the dance floor, if we'd just _gotten married_."

Rory shrugged, moving closer down the small path, continuing reading. "First of all we'd be married," he chuckled, "living in a nice flat with a bunch of little gingers, running around— "

Amy elbowed him in his side, "Seriously, Rory." She continued down the path, looking as the lights streaked across the black walls above her head. "All of the things we've seen, all of the places we gone, people we've met—none of it would have been, Rory." She reached for her husband's hand.

"How could you miss something you've never experienced?" Rory muttered, squeezing Amy's hand gently, a smile creeping on his lips. "We would've been _fine_, Amy. Just as fine as we are now. As long as we have each other, I don't see how we could have been missing out on anything."

There was clatter from outside, "Sorry!" The Doctor exclaimed, his muffled voice cloaked in surprise, "That was me, that—that was me." Another clang ensued, and suddenly, they heard his slippery stomps pounding against the marble floor, before skirting around the corner to face the stagnant couple. Amy noticed his grim face, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright there?" She asked.

He shook off his melancholy aura, "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm fine. There's something we need to find here—"

There was a rattle, from afar. A deep low grumble from the darkness that seem to quake their insides. The air seemed to get cool around them, chilling them to their bone.

"Why does this keep happening? Why the _hell _does this keep happening?" Rory growled to himself, pulling Amy closer to him.

The Doctor felt a yank at his tweed jacket and a hand that seemed to pull him through the darkness. The yank was from a hand, a hand that gripped like iron snaking his heavy arm through the tunnel faster than he'd ever been before. He could hear Amy and Rory's funneled cries behind him.

He was thrown against a glass wall, his skin sticking to the chilled surface. Amy and Rory followed him.

"What the hell was that?" Rory whispered, to Amy, pulling her closer to him and trying to recollect the past moment's trauma. "Doctor what was that—"

"Who are you?" A stern voice growled. It was American; since it's slow southern drawl seemed sluggish and saucey.

"Who are we, maybe you should be telling us who you are, since you've drug us throughout the entire—" Amy snapped.

The voice stepped forward, revealing a tall dark skinned woman with magnificent brown eyes. Her silky relaxed hair dripped across her shoulders, faming her beautiful heart shaped face.

"Just tell us one thing—who are _you_?" The Doctor whispered, "What is your name?"

The girl smiled, stepping even more forward into the basket of light, revealing a plastic bow and arrow draped across her shoulder. She studied the three, eyeing their stance and nature; leaning closer towards them, as one would do with a trustful friend.

"QuinnIvory," She replied. "From the American colony, subdivision, Louisiana, on the planet Terra Ray." She paused, licking her lips, "What's your truth?"

The Doctor squinted his eyes, drinking in her frozen smile and aggressive stance. "I am The Doctor; location… TARDIS, I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and that TARDIS that I was talking about happens to be a machine that can travel through time and space and these are my friends, Amy and Rory Pond, married, and we are, and I will repeat, we are, _visitors_." He studied where they were: a small little exhibit with silver paneling and tall glass walls, with teal fabric arched around a scaling grey barrier. _The Flood of the Coralline, _obviously.

"What's up with all of this Truth business? Why is everyone so wrapped up in this Gospel matter?" Amy suddenly snapped.

The girl smiled, "Each one of us has been called here to find it somehow, the Truth. The Gospel." She reached her hands out, "We are all lead here to help us find, it."

The Doctor stared at her questioningly, analyzing her posture. "What is the Truth?"

QuinnIvory bent down, running her hands through her relaxed hair, "That's why we're here. To find it, Doctor. If I knew it, I wouldn't be here."

She was telling the truth, her body language was just as calm as anything. She stared The Doctor in his dull green eyes, her piercing brown ones stinging.

"Scout's honor." She said, throwing her fingers up in the common American salute.

"So tell me," The Doctor mused, "Why this, why here?" The Doctor motioned around in the exhibit. "Why the museum?"

"Well, why not?" QuinnIvory smiled, running her hands along the side of the banister.

"Are you alone?" The Doctor whispered, eyeing around the girl into the dark corridor.

QuinnIvory eased up, eyeing something behind Rory and Amy. She nodded solemnly, beckoning them forward. Rory and Amy were released, and out of the shadows, two dark figures emerged swords and knives wrapped tightly around their waists.

"These are the last two." QuinnIvory whispered, motioning her thin hands towards them. One of the figures was a short petite woman with spiky chestnut colored hair and smooth vivid blue skin that seemed to shimmer with a pearly sheen. She could have been mistaken for a monster, but as she widened her smile to reveal a pair of charming white teeth, the TARDIS trio had never felt more welcome. The other a tall lanky man, as thin as a twig with peachy white skin and ruffled auburn hair. He was normal, compared to the other, like a high school chemistry teacher who'd somehow stumbled away from his class during a field trip.

"This is Xya Lamb," QuinnIvory said quickly, beckoning to the short blue woman. "And this, is Dr. Lambert." She shrugged, licking her lips nervously. "We're all that's left."

The Doctor stared at the three figures, a smile creeping on his lips.

"Well… Hello." He chuckled, clapping his hands together, "Very nice to meet both of you. And what were you saying about you're _all that's left_?"

"There were five of us. Quinn, Dr. Lambert, Casah, Jakk and me." Xya whispered, her voice was like light wind chimes, wispy and sugary.

"But the others?" The Doctor pressed.

"They—they—" Xya whispered.

"The last one we saw was Casah. She had gotten older, older than she was when we first—" QuinnIvory bit her lip, "She died."

The Doctor suddenly remembered the old woman they met when they first entered the museum. That must have been Casah.

"_Seriously,_ what's really up with this museum?" Amy asked, hopping up and dusting off her dark blue jean jacket.

"The doors to the museum are 'technically' closed." Xya said quickly, her blue fingers ringing around her face in a set of air quotations. "But you know that never stops anyone."

"But everything stills works, fine yeah? The exhibits and stuff?" Amy whispered eyeing the girl.

Xya nodded, "Powered by the blood of the planet, of course." She paused, motioned around the dark display. "The lights, however, _not so much_."

Amy giggled, edging closer to the girl. "You're funny. I like you." She marched towards her quietly, abandoning an awestruck Rory.

Xya curtsied gracefully, "Thank you. Haven't heard that that much."

The Doctor closed his eyes; things were never this easy. Never. They couldn't be. This museum was dangerous; he could feel it pulsing through the halls. Something dark was here, and he needed to find out what it was before someone else got hurt.

"Is there anything else about this place? Anything unsettling—?"

"We hear voices." Dr. Lambert murmured, his lips quivering nervously.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory's head curled towards the shy man, whose large frame was slouched, his thick eye glasses squirming down his long nose.

"What?" The Doctor whispered.

"A—About every hour, we all hear a voice. It's different for each of us, what's being said. But the whispering in our heads it's like a whispering of tongues."

"In your heads?" Amy asked, a look of disgust staining her face. "Like someone's whispering to you?"

"No, they're like thoughts," QuinnIvory said. Waving her hands up, "Our own thoughts. But we don't think them. They're not our own."

The Doctor tucked his face deep inside of his cupped hands, "So we're in a museum where you hear voices, and randomly get old and die. Nice."

"Not to mention the fact we can never lie." Xya added quickly, the words rolling off of her lips like fire.

The Doctor met eyes with Rory, who was still stunned by the sudden splash of information.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better now doesn't it, Mr. Pond?" He leaned back in towards Xya, "You can't lie?" He asked quietly, frustrated with the onslaught of information being slung his way.

"_We _can never lie." She stressed. She motioned towards the door. "The moment you set foot in this building, the truth just sort of comes out." She ran her fingers across her lips. "Sometimes we can't even help it. It's like a faucet; once someone turns it on it sort of flows out." She shrugged, "But there's one thing we can be certain about, none of us can turn on the other without telling."

"Helps us sort out the bad ones, eh?" Rory tittered.

The Doctor rubbed at the side of his head, a small pang of pain throbbing against his skull.

"Sorry about your head—" QuinnIvory whispered, reaching her hand out, "We needed to make sure you weren't here to kill us or something."

The Doctor chuckled, rubbing his hands along the whole of head and sighed, "You're fine, you're fine." He replied quietly.

So far there hadn't been anything chasing them to their deaths, or lurking in corners ready to strike, so that was a plus. However, something much darker seemed to lurk here, and he was determined to find out what.

"Something called us here," The Doctor yelped. "Something strung my TARDIS here. And what we need to do is find out, why here? What is the significance of this museum? Why the voices? And finally, what the heck this Gospel business is." He pointed towards his left, "Amy, how about you and young Xya here go off near—" He squinted his eyes, reading the darkened sign. "_'The Universe's Second Act'_, and Rory, Quinny, and the other Doctor and I will head out in the other direction. We need to find out what called us all here and what is the Gospel."

Amy smiled, clapping her hands together and giving Xya a look of absolute glee. "Well, new friend, let's get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This is surprisingly short. Sorry! However, since most of the story is finished, the third chapter will be up in no time! Any suggestions, questions, things you hated/loved will be awesome! Thanks to whoever read, I hope you enjoyed and will return for the next chapter. _REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW_!**


	3. iii

**HELLO LOVELIES! I told you this next chapter wouldn't come as late as the others! Still a couple of days later than expected, but at least it's here, right? This next little chunk isn't as ambitious as the others, but an attempt to drive the next (and potentially last chapter home).I hope that my lack of villain-y antagonist is scaring people away from this story. I was hoping that The Gospel would be more of the villlian, but maybe I'm looking a looking too hard into this. But whatever, enjoy, review and _remember your truth_ :D**

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

"So, _who exactly are you _Ms. Xya Lamb?" Amy asked the small blue woman. They'd found a bench near a tiny exhibit on the creation of the Passcomb Galaxy.

Xya smiled, folding her thin legs across her half of the crusted bench. She looked across at Amy, and grinned.

"I grew up on a small ice planet called, Skyrim in the Vulrulk Galaxy. A little bubble of a planet stuck on the end of the universe." She whispered. "It's was lined with _huge_ mountain ranges that seemed to scar the sky. The mountains, were made of such fully crystallized ice so when the sun would hit it every morning, it would shimmer like a million diamonds."

Amy could see the ghosts of Skyrim twinkle in the sea of Xya's big violet eyes. The girl was quite beautiful, she noted. Her skin was blemish free, and her brown spiky hair seemed to frame her face perfectly.

Amy reached forward, grabbing her hand. It was cool, leaving the feeling of skin touching melting ice that seemed to numb her fingertips.

"The grass was the purest, most shocking cobalt. Like it was drenched in the dye of the Belctic Sea." She beamed. "Oh, and in the spring, when the first ice would break, and the Gondlas fields would bloom its first feast of flowers, the air would smell of fresh peppermint that would tickle your nose."

The ghost seemed to fizzle from her eyes, as a small stream of yellow tears began down her cheek. "That planet, my planet, was so, _so _beautiful. And I've never missed it more." She paused, before continuing. "I grew up with just my brother and aunt. They were quite conservative, quite happy with how they were. " The tears began to stream faster, her lips quivering. "But I wanted to see the stars. I wanted to _swim the galaxies_."

Amy wrapped Xya in her arms, cradling her.

"I ended up here, somehow." She fiddled with the edge of the seat.

Amy noticed, Xya's bright blue skin seemed to grey, and the saturated color of her russet spiky hair began to dull.

"In some ways, I feel like I've made it.." Xya continued, "Even though I'll probably never make it out of here, alive. But I just want to tell my family, I'm sorry."

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I was curious, annoyingly, curious and I—" She paused, wiping her face with her small hand.

Amy held her tighter, "We'll get out of here. Just… just trust The Doctor. He's our only hope in getting out of here. If he tells you to do something, then do it, no matter how mad it is. Most of the time, he does it in good reason. "

Xya smiled, wiping the yellow tears along the hem of her dress. "I forgot to ask," She said quickly. "Doctor… Doctor who?"

Amy smirked, her lips twitching slightly. Even she didn't even know that. "Just the Doctor." She replied swiftly. "Just The Doctor."

Xya wiped at her cheeks, a mischievous grin playing at her lips, "So all this time, you've never told me who you were, I barely even know your name." She leaned closer to Amy, "How'd you end up all the way here?"

Amy gulped, eyes swimming around for an answer. "My name's Amy." She whispered, "Amy Pond."

"Amy Pond." Xya said quietly, letting the name settle on her tongue, "_Amy Pond_. That's a pretty name. Where are you from then, _Amy Pond_?"

Amy pulled at the hem of her nightgown, nervously, "I'm from Earth, you may have heard of it. A little planet that _always_ has something wrong with it." She smiled weakly to herself. "But specifically, I'm from a little town called Leadworth, where absolutely nothing happens in it."

Xya listened intensely, her eyes widening in interest.

"Nothing ever happened there. Ever. Until one night when I was seven, some man fell out of the sky in a bright blue box and promised me the universe." Amy felt the warmth began to stream from her body; her insides began to chill, her heart starting to slow.

"He swore to show me everything. All of time and space, the lot. I basically had the cosmos rolled out at my feet." She began to feel slightly dizzy; she looked down at her hands, their previous pink color now held a dash of absolute grey. "And I grabbed it. I took it no matter the cost, no matter how many people I'd lose, or how many heartbreaks I'd endure, _I took it_." From her peripheral, she saw her fiery orange hair begin to fade. "That's the thing about The Doctor. He makes you take chances, he makes you want to prove yourself worth to all of this _everything_."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I sometimes think I settled."

"Settled?" Xya countered quickly.

Amy hesitated, before she felt her tongue seem to burn. She almost couldn't help herself, like the words were rolling from here tongue, popping like fireworks across the roof of her mouth.

"Sometimes I look at my husband and think of what our lives would be if we hadn't gotten with the Doctor." She gulped, "The Doctor came to me the night before my wedding. But what if I never came back? What if I just stayed with him? Traveling through time? I didn't need Rory. I could have done better. I can gotten one of those big hunky guys who spent most of their time in those sweaty gyms, " She paused, a smile painting at her lips, "In fact I did!"

She chuckled to herself, "I have been with half of those guys. But I settled for the first bloke who said he _love me_." The words were pouring from her lips now. "So that's how I settled. I'm so young, I could do _anything…_ but a little part of me feels stuck." She rattled her brain for a moment.

"I have been travelling with the Doctor for far, far too long. I've been to the beginning if the universe and back with him—literally."

She looked back up at Xya, who gasped loudly.

"What?" Amy asked, her voice stringing like leather. She threw her hands out in front of her, watching her pink skin purple and grey, veins bubbling and sticking beneath her skin. She grappled with her graying hair, "Wha—What's happening to me?"

Xya jumped up, hands cupping her mouth. "That—that's what happened to the others—"

Amy stared, terrified, as she felt herself falling apart.

* * *

><p>Rory and The Doctor were clustered up in a large exhibit about the planet Tulf, with Dr. Lambert and QuinnIvory in tow. Rory was swinging on a red suede rope strung around a colossal stuffed figure of an Tulfric Polar Bear.<p>

"Where's Amy?" Rory whispered, staring around aimlessly for his wife. "Doctor, why would you send Amy all by herself?" He tripped, his large nose nearly colliding into the side of the bears ruff fur.

"You say the voices are like thoughts invading your own?" The Doctor asked, whispering to QuinnIvory and Dr. Lambert, ignoring Rory. He had his sonic screwdriver lining it up and down each figure he'd past, watching as it's bright green light illuminated the exhibits drowning them in a sea of emerald green.

"Yes," QuinnIvory replied, running her hands along the thick band of cold cement. "Doctor..." She paused, licking her lips, "Doctor... Who?"

The Doctor peered back at Rory, "Why? Why does everyone feel the need to ask me that? Why can't they just accept that maybe I'm just... The Doctor?"

QuinnIvory smiled, squirming past The Doctor seductively, brushing her thin fingers across his bright blue bow tie. "Because _it's not_." She stare The Doctor down, "Come on, Doctor, _what's your truth_?"

The Doctor paused, holding his breath for a moment, his two hearts pounding deep in his chest burned like fire. He snapped his sonic screwdriver back in place, before stuffing it down into his coat pocket. "I have been traveling for a long time." He said darkly. "And when you travel as long as I have, eventually your truth becomes tangled in the stars. So much so, it's no longer yours, it belongs to _the galaxy_."

QuinnIvory's intense glare seemed to linger longer than she meant, before she turned to Rory and said sassily, "Is he always this vague?"

Rory shrugged apprehensively, "Most of the time, yeah."

Suddenly, Rory felt his legs wobble like cheese, his thoughts clouding, his lips quivering and something seemed to overtake him. He looked around as everyone besides the Doctor began to quake, falling to the ground below thme.

"Rory?" The Dcotor shouted, but his voice was mushed into a muffled drone of noise.

"_We need him, we praise him, we long him." _

Rory heard the light voice whisper in his head. It clouded his thoughts, cloaked his mind.

"_Please help, we beg, please help That's all we ask, please."_

Rory felt the ghost lift from his body, and he realized where he was. He met The Doctor's dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running his hands along the bridge of his nose and squeezing it.

The Doctor folded his hands together, licking his lips. He stared around the dark exhibit, eyes like fire. QuinnIvory and Dr. Lambert were in different positions, backs pressed against the marble walls of the museum.

"Surprisingly, _no_." He strutted across the hall for a moment, placing his hand on the small of QuinnIvory's back, helping her up.

"You didn't hear those voices?" Rory asked, straightening his back.

"Some things that affect you Rory, don't always affect me." The Doctor shot back, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and waving it up and down the darkened hall. "What was it like? How did it feel?"

"It doesn't hurt, it just feels as if something is taking over me," Dr. Lambert said quickly, shaking off a cool ghost slithering up his back. The Doctor was fairly surprised to hear his quiet voice. "The feeling is overwhelming, like I have no control over my body."

The Doctor nodded swiftly; he has gotten use to not being affected by things that may affect other species. However, they'd gotten little truth in the past few minutes they'd been together, allegedly, "searching for clues." Nonexistent clues that seemed to not really be anywhere to look. The honest truth was that, they had no clue what they were looking for, why they were looking. For the first time in a very long time, The Doctor was stumped.

"So tell me about yourselves," The Doctor chortled quickly. That was least he could do to try to help them over the previous trauma. He couldn't think of how else he could reason why they were here, perhaps, finding who these people were, he could begin to piece together what was going on. "Who are you, where are you from," he paused, dipping his head into the head of a wide mouthed replica of a great white shark. "How did you end up here?"

QuinnIvory and Dr. Lambert locked eyes nervously, before Quinn began. "I'm from Terra Ray. That new American colony that was formed a couple centuries ago?" Her deep voice was buttery and slow, but quite soothing. "I was given a choice by my parents: Become apart intergalactic missionary, or live on the streets." She paused, trailing behind Rory. "I chose neither."

"Neither?" Rory whispered. He rubbed at the corner of his head, aimlessly.

"Neither." QuinnIvory smiled. She pulled herself from the ground. "I chose life. Curiosity, exploration. _The universe_." She paused for a minute, settling in the moment, "I ended up at the door of this ol' establishment just like most 'explorers'. Because everyone comes looking for some sort of truth, something to concrete their belief in _something._" She licked her lips nervously. "I came looking for a reason to believe in everything. A reason, simply." She met The Doctor's eyes, when Dr. Lambert began.

"I traveled with my family." He started, digging his thin hands into his pockets. "My wife, Karrim, and daughter, Alysha." They began past an exhibit on an ice planet called Skyrim in the Vulrulk Galaxy with vast mountain ranges and pure cobalt fields.

"But I lost them." He whispered to himself. Guilt seemed to cloak his voice. He gulped nervously, patting at his forehead with the back of his freezing palm. "Somewhere on the planet, Firulk. Lost in a storm." The Doctor could taste the bitter remorse sticking to Dr. Lambert's tongue. "I came here looking for reason, after their... " He paused, gulping hard. "I was told that I traveling numbs the pain..." He stumbled over towards him; placing his hand the man's thin shoulder. "I'm sorry, Doctor." He said quietly. He noticed the man's lack of color, how his eyes seemed to grey and the peachy tone of his skin seemed to grow darker. He pulled out his sonic, and waved it over him.

"Um, Doctor?" Rory whispered. He pulled at some ropes and revealing a small wooden door.

"Busy, Rory." The Doctor shouted back quickly, studying his sonic screwdriver.

"I think this is serious, Doctor—" He opened the door, and waddled in, "Doctor, I suggest you look!"

"C'mon, Rory! I can't just listen to you whenever you whenever you—" The Doctor but his lips, staring at the darkened, doorway. "How did you find that?" He asked quickly, he motioned QuinnIvory and Dr. Lambert behind him.

"Are you even sure we should go down here?" Rory whispered, nearly kicking himself at pointing out the corridor to The Doctor.

"It's dark. We don't know what's down here. We could die." The Doctor listed quickly, his lips moving that slippery fire. "What's the fun in safety?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't proof read this more than once, so I KNOW there are grammatical mistakes in it. But either way, thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed! REMEMBER TO REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
